bluekipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Anti-Communist War
Prelude and first skirmishes The year is 2017 AD , we are at the zone of cheeki breeki, a place where no rules exist but also a place were commies find shelter. While searching the depths of this strange land Imperator and his entrusted group of guards suddenly came upon some communists. A heated argument followed and as usually the communists were losing. This didn't last long however as the communists would not accept the truth. Imperator then could not resist but engage the communist forces in battle. The skirmish was small in size and sure enough the Blue Forces emerged victorious. Everyone believed this was the end, but was it? The Attack On the Blue City A new day emerged, the sun was shining , the salt market of the Blue City filled with salt, people were enjoying their day and all seemed perfect as Bluemin presented a new meme to his subjects. Joy and laughter filled the atmosphere when suddenly bells started ringing from the gatehouse! This could only mean one thing: it was an invasion. Imperator swiftly gathered what guards he could, rushed to the gate and formed them in a V-shape formation just outside the gate so as to protect the citizens who were still trying to seek entry into the city desperately so as to avoid the rapings communist forces had been known for for years. Soon communist forces were upon the Guardsmen but wave after wave the Blue Guards held the line. The communists were unable to break through with their shit tier equipment and because of the starvation that had befallen them for years. The Guards on the other hand were armed with some of the best weapons and armour one could find in the rich Blue Realm, they were disciplined and fiercely loyal to Bluemin, their Emperor. However the communist hordes seemed never ending, communists were falling left and right painting the ground red but that was just not enough.The men of Bluemin were growing tired. It was then when He came! Emperor Bluemin had gathered his Tyrians and appeared at the gates. Immediately he charged, showing the greatest disregard of death humanity had ever seen, promising his men never ending girl posts.The morale reached unearthly levels. His men, amazed by his valour, followed him in his ferocious attack down the center of the communist plebeians. Communists were falling at an immense rate, Bluemin struck down several hundreds by himself, the Guards entered into a frenzy of bloodlust sending thousands of communists to Hell. It was at this moment when the Communist Cuck of a Leader decided that the battle could not be won. He abandoned his troops at the mercy of the Guard and ran back to his Citadel (more like a pig farm) to hide. However, this was not the end. Aftermath After the communist leader fled, the battle was soon over. Communist dead littered the field, Bluemin had not been scratched once.The Guards asked of Bluemin to give chase: he refused however, thinking the communists had enough. However during the commotion of the battle a cheeky communist managed to sneak into the Blue Citadel and steal one of the Realm's most prized possesions: a watermarked meme! The Blue Guard returned to the city, Bluemin sat back on his throne and said "Whew lad". It was at that moment that Cabbage felt something was not right. Using his supernatural powers he managed to locate the source of his worries. He walked into the Meme Room to find that one was missing! He raced back to Bluemin and announced him the news. Bluemin, enraged by such a childish act, smacked his lips and said "Kankerzooi". Immediately he gave out command for the guard to mobilise, and so they did. The last phase of the war was underway. The Siege of the Commie Pig Farm umm Settlement??? The Blue Guard immediately mobilised. They mounted their horses and moved in style down the main road leading to the Bronze Gate. Women and children alike would throw flowers at their path and would admire Bluemin's majestic riding. Of course everyone knew they were in no actual danger as the inferior communists stood no absolute chance. Upon reaching the communist capital the Guard was disappointed, they had carried trebuchets with them only to find that the communists merely had set up a wooden palisade. Fatty then asked Bluemin whether they should use the trebuchets and burn the fuckers anyway to whom Bluemin replied saying "Yeh, whatever lad". And so the Guardsmen started raining fire upon the shitholes the communists called houses. After a few shots Bluemin went right outside the walls and asked the defenders to surrender. They initially refused but His Majesty went on to throw a single loaf of bread near the walls. In the blink of an eye the gates opened and the starving people inside hailed mighty Bluemin as their Lord and Saviour. At this point the Commie Leader having realised he lost everything offered Bluemin the meme back and so the Guard headed back to their Citadel. This is what officialy concluded the war against Communism. The Legend It is notable before that the word officialy was underlined. Why, may someone curious ask? Because the conflict against communism would not be stopped there. A legend has been created among the communists, a legend which, like any other, has a basis on reality. One day after the communists capitulated Bluemin felt something was missing. You see, he developed a liking to the removing of communism. That same day he ventured into the zone of cheeki breeki, a wasteland, but as previously mentioned also a hideout for communists. Upon that same day Bluemin, roaming the said wasteland, fell upon a communist campsite. Suddenly he was upon them with a fury of thousand men wielding the most deadly Greek fire and setting them ablaze. Ever since that moment it is being said that Bluemin roams the Brotherhood of Cheeki Breeki at night praying upon communists and crushing their dreams, bursting their bubble of stupid reality. Men go missing each day. It is also said that he has developed unearthly powers, that his roasts alone can make communists catch fire. Communist babushkas tell their grandchildren of Bluemin, saying that he will come for them if they do not behave. Well let me tell you, as their babushkas and I perfectly know there is more truth to this Legend than there is myth.... Woe be to the communist that dares challenge his fate roaming Cheeki Breeki . Sidenote: There is no guarantee that Bluemin won't come for him anyway